


Intermission 7: The Panic Attack, Memzi's Tale #11

by VioletAuthor



Series: Memzi's Tale [11]
Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, F/M, M/M, Memory Related, Panic Attacks, Past Character Death, Pining, Polyamory, Psychological Trauma, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 05:14:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29201913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VioletAuthor/pseuds/VioletAuthor
Summary: 18+ OnlyMemzi's experiences finally catch up to him, an unexpected touch from behind being the trigger for a need to escape.---So here it is, the final pre-written canon piece I have for all of you. The next upload will be Volume 1 of the Possibly/Non-Canon works. After that uploads will become less frequent, as I'll be making new content.Thank you for reading! And I hope you enjoy this and what's to come.
Relationships: Alastor (Hazbin Hotel) & Original Character(s), Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel) & Original Character(s), Charlie Magne & Original Character(s), Niffty (Hazbin Hotel) & Original Character(s), Vaggie (Hazbin Hotel) & Original Character(s)
Series: Memzi's Tale [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2088972
Kudos: 6





	Intermission 7: The Panic Attack, Memzi's Tale #11

"You're mine you're mine you're mine you're mi-" 

Echoing in his mind, those words with the silhouette of Katie's body shrouded in the shadow of a sanguine light until the sight fell away to the sights of a pistol in his own hand with a young man laying against a wall, a gun still gripped in a dead hand. The setting? Unseen. Time of day? Unknown. For the dream had lit it as a play with a single spotlight from above. Walls and floor black, blank, yet the distinct scent of chocolate flew about in the air. And as Memzi's dream self fled from the scene, a box of said chocolates fell from the coat of the dead young man, but it had clearly been tampered with.

So it was that the dream ended, a hazy part of his past revealed to him. Waking to the red light of Hell's Sun, he was clutched in the arms of Angel Dust, with whom he was having a movie night with the day before. Held, a teddy bear in his arms, or rather a teddy lizard lad. He wriggled from his grip as carefully as he could, lucky him Angel Dust was sleeping rather soundly this morning. He sat up in the bed, topless and fully clothed below the belt. 

"You're mine...", he repeated the words from his dream, "And... did I see something after that?"

He turned it over in his mind, he only remembered Katie, and decided it wasn't worth thinking of what happened after, he presumed that it would all come back to him eventually, and stood from the bed, heading over to the bathroom while he pulled his hair into a tight ponytail to keep it from getting wet. The water turned on, the steam rising from the sink, his hands dunked under and he was scrubbing the sleep from his eyes and the rest of his face as well. He'd left the door open, which led to a silent approach by a certain spider, who gladly bumped his hips against the scrubbing lad.

"AAH!!!", His reaction was explosive, turning toward the door and jetting through it, tripping, tumbling for a second and landing on all fours toward Angel Dust, his pupils as narrow slits, only reacting when he leaped himself onto the ceiling, and his heavy breathing was heard as he tried to calm himself.

Angel Dust was stunned, confused, and a little hurt at this reaction.

"Uh, Mem? You don't have to go full recluse on me, it's uh, just *me*, you know, the guy you been sleepin in the same bed with?", The smile he had on his face was wavering...

Coming to his senses he hung from the ceiling by his hands, dropping down onto the floor before holding his head, a certain ache felt from the throbbing of blood pumping so suddenly...

"Sorry...", a deep breath taken, he stepped closer to him, "I... got problems y'know? That... would have happened with anyone. I... just feel like someone's gonna get me, like all the time.", He kept his eyes to the side, his nerves still pricklingly electric.

"OK that I can undahstand completely. Ok c'mere, *you* need a fuckin hug.", arms opened wide he approached...

...But Memzi refused the gesture, stepping away, and gathering his belongings, "It's- I don't think I wanna be touched right now..."

A sigh as Memzi left the room a hand held out in another attempt at comfort, as soon as he touched Memzi on the shoulder, it was a horrifying shock. He twitched, gritting his teeth and hopping away, trying to keep his breath under control so he wouldn't start screaming. With shaking hands he tried to open the door and dropped his items, Angel Dust was just watching while he scrambled to get out and away. Again, he was left alone. He didn't mean to freak him out like this, it was just a little bump, just a little friendly teasing. He couldn't know that it would go this wrong. It was a terrible feeling... knowing what you did really hurt someone you cared about... and he could do nothing but lay in bed and scream into a pillow, hoping to relieve some of his own stress over this entire forsaken situation, this moment of intimacy gone wrong.

Memzi had stripped himself and hopped into the shower as soon as he got back to his bedroom. All the doors locked, and a bar across the door into his bedroom, he turned on the hot water, hoping to steam the sensitivity from his flesh. 'What was wrong with me?', he wondered while he raked his every inch of his skin with the sudsy loofah he prepared, but it was only when he got around to washing his hair that he began to calm down, hurried breaths gently slowed while he ran his hands through those luscious lock. 

His chest loosening, muscles ceasing to spasm in shock and adrenaline, the twitching slows, his hands slip to stability. It was a sweet scent, flowers... a mild scent, a calming one. He kept the heat high, cleaning himself more calmly, and once that was done, he dried himself off.

Standing in front of the mirror, he looked himself in the eyes, if only for a moment, he focused on himself. Stability. He was stable now, or so he thought, but he was only in recovery, it happened so fast he didn't believe it was over. He pondered that he might relapse. So what could he do? He needed to get away. As always, being alone was his answer for everything, but it was an answer that worked for him.

Today's outfit was plain, black pants and boots with a long sleeved green hooded shirt. He pulled up the hood over his head to hide himself, slid his glasses on and made sure he had all his inventory, phone, wallet, key, knife, and gun. Patting himself down for one last check he carefully exited his room, taking the elevator up to the roof, and staring at the city for a straight minute until he decided to crawl down the side of the hotel that was away from the street. Down from a corner, away from any windows he crawled to the ground, before leaning against a wall. The noise of the city, though horrible sometimes, was well enough as white noise to take one's mind off whatever they were feeling, and he was certainly using that to his advantage right now.

So he wandered...

A city as vast as this had many places to hide. He spent his time avoiding any sight he could. Morning turned to noon, then dusk, and finally night, and he was still wandering... with this much time past he was sure he'd be fine, but even so, he didn't want to go back just yet, as much as he loves Charlie and Vaggie, Niffty and Angel Dust too... He didn't want to involve them in this, it's bad enough down here in hell.

["I'm fine, I'm just taking some time to myself."]

Was that a lie? That text he sent? No, no it was not. And he turned his phone off so he wouldn't get any more messages.

Fatigue was getting to him, He hadn't eaten a thing the entire day, and he was getting rather weak as the night went on. and his vision was faded around midnight, but just as he was about to pass out, he heard a familiar crackling voice...

"My dear boy, this behavior is rather unacceptable, but you haven't gotten into any real trouble, so I'm sure your girlfriends will forgive you..."

The rest of what was said wasn't even heard, he felt himself fall, and then dragged away somewhere...

Dreaming once more, passing images of Charlie, Vaggie, Niffty, Angel Dust, Katie, and finally, Alastor, flashing throughout his mind until the scene from his last dream came back more vivid and detailed than before. but still, parts were missing.

He could tell he was meeting with someone, they had the intention to give him a present, until Memzi mentioned he was meeting with someone else, and the situation turned from pleasant to precarious in an instant. Rage felt as envy took hold, and the young man Memzi was meeting had pulled a gun, but Memzi was fast, and drew his, swiftly shooting the other young man straight through the heart.

Murder.

Wednesday opened for him at noon. The sound of a bullet being fired in his dream waking him up. At first glance he saw no one, then looking around, Alastor and Angel Dust were in the infirmary with him, Alastor flipping through a magazine, and Angel Dust rushing over.

"MEM!!!"

Whether it was a pang of affection or something playing over the intercom, he could hear the soft twinkling of heavenly bells seeing that spider scramble over in concern, and out of the corner of his eye he could see Alastor whispering something into a rotary phone's receiver, up until his vision was completely overtaken by a mass of white fluff. He saw it coming this time, and rather than being filled with terror he was washed over with the calm waves of relief that came with being embraced by someone you care about.

While Angel Dust was babbling away about how worried he was, Vaggie and Charlie burst through the door to join in the hug, Charlie overcome with joy that Memzi's ok, and Vaggie the same but tinged with frustration at his careless behavior. The group hug lasted several seconds while Alastor was busy reading, he stole glances at this tender scene, being careful to hide his own interest in the matter in front of everyone.

The overlapping voices of worry, joy, and scolding made themselves known as he took it in silence with a smile on his face, until Vaggie pulled him out of bed.

"We're getting you something to eat right now, no buts, no protests, you are getting yourself a meal!"

He didn't even bother to resist her while Alastor watched them leave. Left alone in the infirmary, he had a word with his shadow.

"So the boy's memories are coming back... piece by piece... I wonder how I can stir this pot... or perhaps I'll let things run their course..."

At this point Niffty came bursting in, "WHERE IS HE!?"

"The cafeteria, Niffty, you better hurry, he eats quickly."

Alastor laughed into the empty room after Niffty left, and walked out of the infirmary, leaving the place barren of life.

[End Of Intermission 7]


End file.
